


Autumn Wind

by Missy



Category: Now and Then (1995)
Genre: Bittersweet, But not too far post canon, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The girls lie on the floor of their treehouse and reflect upon the last day of summer vacation before high school begins.





	Autumn Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfoolery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfoolery/gifts).



It was quiet in their tiny treehouse. Beautiful. They were lying side by side staring up into the night sky and watching the stars twinkle, heads resting against shoulders, the open window reflecting moonlight everywhere.

It was the last day of summer vacation, and they were going to be heading in to high school soon.

None of them were really afraid - not even Chrissy – of what the future was going to bring. After surviving the summer they had – learning what they had, even laying to rest the soul of a lost boy.

Surely, those fall breezes wouldn’t tear them apart.


End file.
